Bart Simpson: Outcast
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Bart Simpson, having been on the run for eight years, finds himself in the town of Jordan. He begins his new life here with difficulty but soon finds something or someone worth to try harder for.
1. The first meeting

**Bart Simpson: Outcast**

_By Quick-n-Popular_

**Chapter One: The eyes of defeat**

Walking down a boulevard, on her way to work, Ashley Darrlow paused as she saw a figure lying down on the street.

Her first instinct was to call 911, but curiosity overcame her and she decided to look at the spectacle.

Walking over, her work high heels clicking with each step she took, she made her way up eight feet toward the body, which revealed it to be a boy her age.

His hair spiky, his clothes muddy and disheveled; he looked like either a bum or a complete mess.

Ashley, satisfied that she had full-filled what her curiosity had for her, called 911.

When the ambulance arrived, they couldn't find any identification on the boy and asked Ashley if she wouldn't mind riding with them to the hospital, since the only available Police Officer to take a statement was there.

Ashley's concerns were of her work, but the paramedics wouldn't hear of her excuses and told her that they'd call her work and excuse her.

Ashley then reluctantly agreed and followed them to the hospital.

Upon arrival, much to her irritantce, the police officer only wanted her name and the time she found him.

"What! Are you kidding? I could have given that information to those two dopes back at the scene!"

The police officer fumbled, "Sorry, Ashley. Just doing my job."

Ashley sighed, "It's okay, Irv. How's Trish?"

"She's doing fine, pregnant again, though." He said writing down on his paper.

Ashley nodded, "Give her love for me, will ya?"

Irv tipped his hat back and nodded, "Will do. Have a good one."

As he left, Ashley still was amazed about how this town would never change. The people would never change it would seem.

As Ashley proceeded out, a nurse grabbed her.

"Excuse me, Ashley? That guy just woke up, you wanna see him?"

Ashley shook her head, "Sorry, Kath. I have to get to work or Bob's gonna get me."

Kath nodded, "Ryan and I will see you and Greg on Tuesday, right?"

Ashley nodded, "I hope so. See ya later."

Kath nodded and watched her leave. She then went back to the young man's room and closed the door.

"How're we feeling, Mr.?"

The young man opened his eyes and then closed them again.

"Bart…Bart Simpson."

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N**: I'm putting this on a trial run to see what kind of response I get from it. If all goes well I'll continue it with more depth and stories. Mind you, this will be taking place in another town with no drawbacks to Springfield. Maybe one or two of the other characters will come here, and maybe some possible flashbacks, but nothing else.

_**Q-n-P**_


	2. Caught, Courted, and Homed

Bart had been in the hospital for three days, and they were awful.

_The_ most dorkish of policemen asked him all these weird questions, and even the most painful one.

"Where ya from, son?" He asked.

Bart shifted in his bed, "…Springfield."

"What state?" Asked the man.

"Look, who the hell cares! When am I going to get out of this rathole?"

The policeman crossed his arms, "Lookie here, Mr. Simpson. Around here we don't take kindly to people insulting us. It's just plain rude."

Bart sighed out loud.

The policeman went back to his flipbook.

"Continuing on, shall we? Where ya headed to?"

Bart shrugged, "Anywhere."

The policeman laughed, "Well, well; we have a vagabond here. That's a first."

Bart grumbled something under his breath rhyming with "bucking kick".

"What was that?" Asked the policeman.

Bart sighed, again, "How much longer will this take?"

An hour later, a nurse came with Bart's things, cleaned though.

"Now, when you're done getting together come by the nursing station so we can discuss your medical insurance."

Bart froze.

"Medical insurance? What for?"

The nurse laughed, "To pay for your bills, silly."

Bart rubbed his hands against his face.

"I…Alright, be just a minute."

The nurse nodded and left.

Bart watched her leave and then frantically put on his clothes and then went to the door.

Looking from side to side, he quietly walked out of the hallway and was making his way to the double doors that said, "exit".

"Wait a minute, sir. Sir!" Called the nurse after Bart, unfortunately, though, Bart was out the door.

Outside, Bart seemed to get his barrings better and he saw the sky was clearer than he remembered.

Walking east, in the back alley of the hospital, Bart was amazed to see the alley was cleaned.

"This must be one of the Flanders' birthplaces." Bart remarked.

Walking still, he paused when he saw a rotweiler walking out in front of him.

The dog took one look at him and then went back to his usual sniffing.

"Where the hell am I?" Bart thought.

One thing was familiar and unforeign to Bart's ears: a Police Siren.

Looking behind him, Bart saw a police car containing the same "hick" cop.

"Dammit." Bart said out loud. He then went on a full on sprint down the alleyway as the car chased after him.

Meanwhile, downtown, inside Dick's Bakery, Ashley was decorating a cake when three guys came in and hollered to Dick in the back.

"Hey Dick! You gotta check this out! Irv's chasin' some boy down in the alley!"

Dick put down his newspaper and joined the lot out of the store.

Ashley stopped her decorating, seeing how her boss was gone, she decided to do what she wanted.

Going outside to the back of the store, she fished out one of her Newport Cigarettes and lit one up.

"Thank God for the distraction." She said to herself in satisfaction.

Halfway through the cigarette, however, her moment of peace was interrupted as the same guy she found three days ago, came around the corner looked from side to side and then spotted her.

Putting two and two together, she quickly realized that Irv was probably chasing this guy.

Tossing her cigarette away, Ashley made a quick attempt to the door but was stopped as the guy had his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait! Can you hide me please? Some stupid hick cop is after me."

Ashley, having grown up in Arkansas was offended by the term "Hick".

"No, get lost!" She replied back and elbowed the guy in the ribs as she made her way back into the shop and locked the door.

Bart, never having been hit by a girl, felt surprised by the blow. Looking behind him, he saw the officer out of his car and his gun pointing at Bart. Behind him a number of onlookers were cheering the cop on.

**Chapter two: Caught, Courted, and Homed.**

Standing before the judge in an unairconditioned room, Bart felt like this was déjà vu all over again.

The judge, which was a woman, took a look at the report and then looked up from the paper at Bart.

"Mr. Simpson, you understand why we're all here today, correct?"

Bart sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

The judge nodded, "Alright then. I see here on your record that you're not new when it comes to the court system. Eight years ago, you were exiled from the city of Springfield in…" The Judge turned to the bailiff, "Henry, we gotta get some new ink for the printer, remind me will ya?"

The Bailiff nodded.

The Judge turned back to Bart. "Mr. Simpson, seeing as how you evaded the police, failed to provide any insurance for your hospital and ambulance bills, I hereby declare that you'll pay off the amounts with community service. George here is in need of a bag-boy at his grocery store. You will work there until the debt is settled. As for housing, the Berkman's are willing to take you in and are ordered to report to the police if anything is out of order or if you fail to be at their home no later than eleven o' clock. Am I understood, Mr. Simpson?"

Bart nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

The judge then banged her gavel and the bailiff came over and undid Bart's handcuffs.

A stern looking man, who reminded Bart of Principal Skinner in Springfield, accompanied by a breath-takingly beautiful woman; came up to Bart.

"Bart, I'm Roger Berkman, this is my wife Arianna. We are happy to have you in our home."

Bart nodded.

"While you're with us, we want you to be mindful of our rules. Number one, no drinking, you're underage as we understand. Number two, no smoking."

"I don't smoke." Bart said.

Mr. Berkman nodded, "Alright then. Number three, no lady friends over unless you talk to either of us. Is this going to be okay?"

Bart sighed, outloud, and nodded again.

Mrs. Berkman smiled, "Well then, let's show you to our home."

The trip to the Berkman's house from the courthouse took only ten minutes. When they had arrived, Bart marveled at the house that they had.

A plush, white, two-story house, with red trimmings, a weather vane, and a four car garage.

Mrs. Berkman noticed Bart's gaping mouth. "Quite a house, isn't it?"

Bart nodded.

"I got it out of my retirement penchant after retiring from the Army. Are any of your family in the military, Bart?" Roger asked.

Bart shook his head, "My Grandpa was in the Army during World War II, but other than that no." Bart knew that he was lying. But telling this man about Homer's dishonorable discharge from the Naval Reserve, would probably earn him less trust from the man.

"I also did a year in a military academy when I was ten. I graduated."

Roger smiled as he opened the door to the house, "Ever consider going for the real thing? You're old enough now."

Bart shook his head, "I tried. I had an accident when I was fourteen, which ruptured a disk in my shoulder. They told me operating on it would be risky."

Roger nodded, "Sorry to hear that."

As they entered the house, a young boy came sprinting down the stairs.

"Is he here? Is he here?" Exclaimed the kid.

Both Roger and Arianna separated to reveal Bart.

"Bart, this is our son, Nathan. Nathan, this is Bart Simpson. Bart's going to be living with us until he's able to pay off his bills."

Nathan smiled big, "Cool! Come on up, I need someone new I can beat at Halo 3!" He then grabbed Bart's arm and pulled him as Nathan ran up the stairs.

"Dinner's at seven, boys!" Called up Arianna.

To be continued…

**A/N**: I know it seems rather slugish of me to be going at this pace, but I'm trying to get my barrings and also write up an outline for this story at the same time.

**A/N II**: For those of you who know the "Bad boy in a square town who falls in love with the pretty girl" routine, you'll find yourself finding this much to that group.

**_Q-n-P_**


End file.
